The Five People Sam Meets in Heaven
by twifter
Summary: Takes place after Devil's Trap. I guess this is sort of spoilery. What if Sam didn't survive the car crash? This is like the story, The Five People You Meet in Heaven, but it's acutally Sam's five. This is my first fanfic! This is probably going to confus


Summary: This takes place after Devil's Trap spoilers I guess. Please try and be nice because this is my first fanfic, but critism is welcome.What if Sam didn't survive the accident? If you have read The Five People You Meet in Heaven, this is the story of the five people Sam meets in Heaven.This might be a little confusing!Sorry, I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Supernatural, it all belongs to the WB/CW. I also don't own any part of The People You Meet in Heaven, which is by the amazing author Mitch Albom. So basically, I own nothing. Please, don't sue me.

* * *

"I'm surprised with you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye with this, killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything." 

"No sir. Not before everything. Look, we still got the Colt, we still have the one bullet left, we should start over, alright? We already found the demon once, ri-" Sam Winchester was cut off by the blinding impact of a semi colliding with the Impala.

The force of the crash killed Sam instantly. There was no pain for him. When Sam awoke, he felt himself floating over a melon colored ocean. 'Where's the pain?' he asked himself. His thoughts traveled to Dean and his father. 'Are they alright!' Sam thought frantically. Then, Sam plunged into the ocean and all thoughts of them ceased to exist.

_

* * *

_

_May 2, 1983_

John Winchester guided a four year old Dean through the hospital.

"Where is he Dad?" the young Winchester asked excitedly.

"Patience Dean, just around this corner," John replied.

Dean ran ahead of his father and pressed his nose against the glass window. John couldn't help but smile, this had to be the happiest day of his life.

"Which one Dad? Which one is Sammy?" Dean asked as his eyes looked over every baby in the nursery.

"That one, in back. That's our Sammy," John said as he kneeled to Dean's height and pointed to the infant in the back of the room.

"That's him? But Daddy, he's so small!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's why you have to take care of him Dean, protect him no matter what," John said.

"Now why don't we go say hi to Mommy, I'm sure she really wants to see you," John said as he lifted Dean up into his arms.

He took one last look at Sam and smiled. They were his. His boys. John would do anything to protect them, even if it meant taking another's life. With that, he turned away with Dean and the two headed to go see Mary.

* * *

Dean awoke with a start. He was sprawled against the backseat of the Impala. His whole body ached. 'Pain, that's good,' Dean thought, 'That means I'm still alive,' He looked up and saw the outline of his father and Sam in the front of the car. 

"Dad... Sammy..." he croaked.

There was no response. An empty silence filled the car.

"Dad! Sammy! You guys, wake up!" Dean said a little louder, he felt a surge of worry course through his body.

Still no response.

Dean tried to get up and check on his father and brother, but it hurt too much. He finally gave up and continued to helplessly call their names, hoping that this was some sort of sick joke that they were playing on him by not answering. Tears threatened to fall down his face but he held them back, he had to be strong for his father and Sammy. He hated himself for being so weak, not being able to help his family when they most needed it. Calling their names like a three year old wasn't going to do anything for them. After what seemed like hours, Dean thought he heard a cough come from one of them.

"Dad? Sammy?" he cried.

"It's me Dean, it's Dad," John replied weakly, "Are you okay son?"

"I've been better," Dean said, relief washing over him, but the relief went as quickly as it came, for Sam was still unresponsive.

"How about you Dad?"

"I'm good, how's Sam?" John asked.

"I don't know. Could you check on him?"

John looked over at Sam, the sight of him made him shudder. He reached over and checked Sam's pulse. There was nothing. John panicked.

"Is he alright? Dad!" Dean shouted, seeing the pain in his father's eyes.

"Sam, wake up!" John cried, shaking Sam's shoulders.

That's when Dean knew. The grief was overwhelming. Dean didn't care that he was crying in front of his father, nothing mattered now. He could hear his father distantly calling Sam's name, 'Like that's going to do any good.' Dean thought. He had failed. 'I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry.' he thought as he sank into a dark hole of despair.

* * *

Sam looked at his surroundings, he was no longer floating, but he was standing. Why did this place seem so familiar? He was in a house. Sam wandered through the rooms and went up the stairs. There was a door down the hall, it seemed like it was calling him. Sam opened the door and surveyed his surroundings. It was a nursery, his nursery. In the middle of the room, there was a woman standing in her nightgown. She was young and beautiful. Something about her was so lovely and familiar. 

"Mom?" Sam asked, the woman looked up.

Please tell me what you think! Good, bad, horrible? Reviews are welcome! If you have any tips, just tell me because I am new to this! Hope I didn't bore you to death!

Twifter


End file.
